User talk:BigBadBrad01
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 06:10, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, those are some nice looking Deora II pictures you've uploaded! The Deora II is a favorite model of mine. I'm going to upload a few Deora II pictures that aren't represented yet with one. HaarFager 13:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Brad, I hope you don't mind, but when I joined the Hot Wheels Wiki recently, I came across your user page early on. I liked the way you had set it up, so I emulated your design in setting up my own user page. You know what they say - imitation is the sincerest form of flattery! HaarFager 02:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Brad, thanks for commenting on my Zamac World Race Deora II picture! Before I ever bought it off the guy that was selling it on eBay, I researched that particular model. All the references I could find showed that the back wheels were the same size as the front wheels. I had half convinced myself that it was a distortion through the plastic cardfront that made them look bigger. Then when I got it, I saw that they were indeed bigger. Now, exactly what does it mean when you say this is a wheel error? Since there were only 2000 made, does that make mine worth less than the others since they are not in error and mine is? I don't know anything about errors. Thanks for any help you can offer on this. HaarFager 19:06, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Brad. Like you, I have just about every Deora II model and I haven't opened any of them. What ones I have loose I purchased on eBay already opened because I couldn't bring myself to open any! Thanks for the info! HaarFager 20:13, 30 September 2008 (UTC) MSGs: That's cool. I was just adding a couple that I have. If there's any extra info that I might be able to find for you on these models let me know.Kevinharbin 02:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, Brad - thanks for adding the Octopark Playset Deora II with the 10SP's! I got to looking at the one I have still inside the playset and that's the kind of wheels it has. I didn't even notice! The one I photographed and uploaded was a loose one I got off eBay from a guy in Hong Kong, so I don't know if that makes a difference or not. Is it even an official model or a bootleg? You never can tell with those far-eastern countries sometimes. I don't mean to put them in a bad light, but countries in that part of the world have been known to pirate and counterfeit items before, this is a fact. But, thanks for uploading it, the Deora II page is quite impressive! HaarFager 21:02, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome job building the Bone Shaker page ... You did good. AGENTAIR Naming Conventions Brad, I noticed you had changed the name of the original Hiway Hauler so as to differentiate it from the later release of 1992 with the same name. Generally, I think it's best to leave the original casting with it's original name, unencumbered with any prefix or additions to the name. Such as what I did with Ambulance and Ambulance (1989 Workhorses) and Lamborghini Countach and Lamborghini Countach (1997). I feel it's only fitting that the original release gets to keep it's name and in this way, the Wiki ends up with less overall name changes for people to keep up with. It's kind of like how the movie "Rocky" doesn't get it's name changed to "Rocky I" to differentiate it from "Rocky II," "Rocky III," etc. You just know plain old "Rocky" is the first one. That's my feelings on the matter. The way it stands now, when you click on a link for Hiway Hauler, it takes you to a page where you have to pick which one you want. I'd like the names to work like they used to and take a person directly to the page. It's quicker, easier and a whole lot less confusing. What do you think of this? Can the name of Hiway Hauler, the first casting, be changed back to plain "Hiway Hauler?" There's a trick to make a link have a different link name as opposed to the name that shows for you to click on. The markup goes something like: 2 "page/link name here|Display name here 2"" Go into my user page sometime, like you're going to edit it and you can see how I've managed some of these kinds of link naming conventions. I'm just trying to help make things a little easier for people. HaarFager 21:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Kenny, I know what you are saying about the links and I see what you are saying about the Hiway Hauler page. I for one like the format that I put it into because lets say someone is looking at the more the Hiway Hauler and they see a link that isn't formatted correctly. It would then take them to the Hiway Hauler (1980) page only confusing someone more when they see that this castings run ended in 1996. I like the "multi casting with the same name" page because it checks any errors that any rookie link makers may have made. See Cool-One. It takes you to the page and you see a pic of the original and the newer casting. I think all pages where there are similar names should look this way. Take a look at that and tell me what you think. BigBadBrad01 22:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC)